fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Gear Games' Mario Timeline
The Gear Games' Mario Timeline is the timeline and slight recton of the Super Mario Bros. series upon that the company Gear Games become the main developer of the series, with occasional help from Nintendo. It all started with Super Mario Madness, but it was not until the higher success of Wario Land: Stellar Greed that Gear Games had made their own timeline. Each games from the Mario series, and its sub-series composed of Donkey Kong, Wario and Yoshi series, are placed in a specific order, and is explained by the company's website. Games by Chronological Order Notice that games in italic text means that they are not canon to the series, but would be an estimated timing during the timeline. Each detail in bold means that it is an important event. Take notice that the timeline does not follows the release date of each games. The neccesary exception is Donkey Kong Country: Time of Boom, as it release before Mario Evo-Nations . Wario Land: Stellar Greed take place during the time of Super Mario Odyssey. Differences from previous Mario games As all of the games above are directed by Gear Games, there are notable differences that had to be made in order to make the series more alive, or simply does to make it more consistent. *After the events of Super Mario Madness, Princess Peach was seen to be even less kidnapped than usual, despite the words saying otherwise, and is also playable at occasions in certain games. *Slanito had become one of the reoccurring villains, which also result to make the plots to be different other than Bowser kidnapping Peach. **With that said, Bowser actually started to diversify his plans instead of just kidnapping Peach, such as owning an island to trap Mario and companies and stealing the NEO Star to give bad influences to many racers. **Antagonists from previous Mario games, mostly those from the platformer games, had returned and appeared at least once in this timeline. This includes, but not limited to, Wart, Tatanga, and surprisingly, King K. Rool and various Wario villains, with the Shake King being the most notable. *The consistency of Wario games had become more noticeable, as the Wario Land games since Wario Land: Stellar Greed had more mechanics and things in common in term of gameplay. Captain Syrup is the most reoccurring arch-nemesis of Wario, but the Bandinero King is the most reoccurring antagonist, albeit he is never alone in any Wario Land games he got in so far. *The sub-series are more connected to the main series, and thus characters from Donkey Kong series, Yoshi series, Wario series and so on had become seen more often, but it's more the case in spin-off games. Characters who only appeared in spin-off games, such as Waluigi and Daisy, started to consistently appear in main series games. *The story in most games is more focused while remaining faithful to (and without getting in the way of) the gameplay. **Because of that, some characters had notably more developed, such as Waluigi being more chaotic but knows when to hold off or run away from danger, and Daisy being a passionate explorer. *The relationship with the Koopalings and Bowser are more like Bowser treating them like children despite them not being related to Bowser. *Wario and sometimes Waluigi had gotten more antagonistic does to their grudge against the Mario Bros. worsened. This is ironic considering Wario's celebration during Gear Games' Year of Wario. *Characters who only served as an antagonist or doesn't show much characteristics and personality are expanded on in order the flesh them out. This is notable for previously one-time Mario villains. *Obscure enemies from the Mario series (and consequently also from the sub-series) started to show up more frequently. Trivia *Samtendo confirmed that the reason behind this timeline is to avoid conflict with Nintendo in term fo their own timeline and also to explore more about the characters themselves, or at least to explore more about the Mushroom World and beyond. *Wario had notably more focused than usual in this timeline. This is because of Gear Games' Year of Wario that it happened, but it mild down somewhat after it ended, as of Super Mario Moon being notable for his relatively minor role. *King K. Rool could change permanently into Kaptain K. Rool (his pirate persona from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong-Quest) in Donkey Kong Country: Time of Boom, in order to fit his unhinged and sadistic personality more, but then the idea is dropped. That idea was going to be given for King Cube KiloBot, namely Kaptain Cube KiloBot. Category:Timelines Category:Gear Games Category:Mario (series)